¿Tres? ¡No! ¡Los cuatro somos uno!
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: En medio del entrenamiento, el Equipo Siete decide tomar un par de fotos, y Kakashi-sensei está de fondo, pensando sobre su nuevo equipo. Ellos fueron el primer equipo que pasó el examen de trabajo en quipo... ¿Cómo se ve eso ahora exactamente? ¡SasuSaku fluff!


Bueno, este fic lo creé originalmente en inglés, pero ahora se me ocurrió que lo podía traducir, así que aquí está la traducción de mi fic "Three...? No! The four of us are one!"

Si a alguien le interesa leerlo, la versión original es esa, puede acceder a ella desde mi perfil

Sin más, disfruten!

isacullen-timeguardian

* * *

Kakashi-sensei parpadea, les mira de nuevo, mira a la cámara que tienen delante, y sabe que en ese instante, acaba de capturar su atónita expresión, aunque llena de amor y amabilidad. Sabe que tiene cierta debilidad por uno de esos escasos equipos que han conseguido pasar su examen de las campanillas, así que, perezosamente, les deja tomar una foto con él de fondo, mirándoles, perezoso, cariñoso.

Porque, sí, les quiere. Tal y como les dijo hace ya tantos años, no quiere volver a ver morir a ninguno de sus compañeros nunca más. De ninguna manera. Aunque, ¿a causa de quién estaba él vivo ahora? En la primera misión seria que les fue asignada, fue por ellos que salió con vida. Porque le liberaron de la prisión acuática de Zabuza. Porque no le obedecieron, porque le eligieron a él antes que a ellos.

Toman otra foto entonces, y esta vez sabe que luce aburrido, distraído, como siempre, porque ya ha borrado de su cara la sorpresa inicial. Todos están sonriendo, bueno, excepto por Sasuke, quien está ahí, sí, pero todo colorado y se ve avergonzado hasta la muerte.

Y otro detalle diario, uno de esos de los que él no se preocupa, por lo general... Su libro se va a ver en la foto. Su _nuevo _libro_, _ya que ya no es el conocido libro naranja, sino uno verde. Kakashi-sensei sabe, con seguridad, que Naruto ha intentad leerlo al menos tres veces desde que él lo empezó, y Sakura incluso ha preguntado por la diferencia de color. Sasuke simplemente había levantado la cabeza, en un silencioso asentimiento ante la pregunta de su compañera. Él había contestado que sólo les quedaba un año para poder averiguarlo, ya que todos tenían diecisiete años aún y ellos simplemente pusieron cara de gotita anime. Él sabe que sus respuestas normalmente no satisfacen su curiosidad, pero él ha sido así por muchos años ya, y ellos los saben, así que le aceptan así, no están esperando ningún cambio en su comportamiento, Kakashi-sensei lo sabe, y por eso, está agradecido.

Muy parecido a Sasuke. Ha vuelto a Konoha más como héroe que como traidor. Ha matado a Orochimaru y a Itachi, y se las ha arreglado para disolver Akatsuki, en su mayoría. Había gente que no confiaba en él, por supuesto, pero, ¿castigos por sus acciones? Un par de horas de servicio a la comunidad podían haberse discutido, pero acabó libre de ello. Qué suerte. Pero, incluso después de todo eso, y de su ya establecida relación con Sakura, que probablemente era el prólogo del nuevo clan Uchiha, él aún tenía ese molesto carácter suyo, y sus viejos amigos aún le querían de esa manera. Y, Kakashi-sensei lo sabe, él también lo agradece.

Toman otra foto entonces, y sonríe. Se están riendo, ahora, incluso Sasuke, aunque sólo un poco, y probablemente lo negaría, y una melancólica sonrisa se hace paso en su cara. Nunca había aprobado a otro equipo antes, y sólo uno después. Han pasado años. El nuevo equipo es aún joven, de todas formas, sólo son genin, y sabe que el Equipo Siete está tan entusiasmado como él con las noticias. Todos se veían sorprendidos cuando lo supieron por primera vez, y, después de eso, felicitaron profusamente y premiaron a los jóvenes muchachos, quienes se veían algo avergonzados por tal bienvenida. Sakura es la más amable, y Naruto el que siempre está feliz, pero es Sasuke quien tiene la admiración de todos ellos, se da cuenta entonces, sonriendo perezosamente. Como siempre ha sido.

Se giran hacia él, con una sonrisilla, una media sonrisa, y una sonrisa abierta, de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, respectivamente. Él les devuelve la sonrisa, amigable, y ellos corren hacia él, Naruto y Sakura los primeros, Sasuke a regañadientes detrás de ellos. Se las arregla para abrazar a Sakura, pero acaba cayendo al suelo cuando Naruto también se tira sobre él. Sasuke aparece en su línea de visión y esboza una media sonrisa, pero Naruto y Sakura tiran de su cinturón morado y, dividido entre caer y perder sus pantalones, cae sobre él también.

- Hn, ¡Sakura, dobe!

- Oh, cállate, teme. Es divertido. ¡Kakashi-sensei acaba de perder contra nosotros! - entonces el pelinegro parece registrar aquello, y sonríe, casi una sonrisa de verdad. Pero Kakashi-sensei sabe que él es el único que podría haberla visto, y le sonríe de vuelta, divertido, mientras su mejor alumno le prueba de la mejor manera que confía en él. Les deja jugar con él, encontrar su punto débil, en su cuello, y los sitios donde tiene cosquillas. Se ríe frenéticamente mientras ellos le hacen cosquillas como si fuera su única misión en la vida. Entonces ve a Naruto y a Sakura intercambiar miradas extrañas, y salta antes de darles la oportunidad de quitarle su máscara. Patea a Naruto lejos, sabiendo que estará bien, y empuja a Sasuke lo suficientemente lejos como para poder agarrar de cerca a Sakura y poner un kunai en su garganta -

- La máscara no – amenaza, apretando un poco más, hasta que ella empieza a sangrar un poco. Sasuke palidece, pero pierde la voz así que empieza a mover las manos, frenético. Naruto se acerca, pero Sasuke le detiene. Están demasiado asustados. Entonces ella se echa a reír. Él relaja su agarre un poco, lo suficiente como para que ella se gire y le abrace suavemente.

- Lo siento, sensei. Pero no estaba intentando quitarte la máscara, sino intentando convencer a Naruto de que _no_ lo hiciera. Lo sabemos... Simplemente lo sabemos, ¿vale?

- Om. Si tú lo dices – la deja ir, y Sasuke rápidamente la coloca entre sus brazos, aún algo temblorosos. Kakashi-sensei le mira, disculpándose. Está locamente enamorado de ella, y aún así, le ha tomado tantos años darse cuenta... - Lo siento, Sasuke – él asiente -

- Está bien.

- ¿Está bien? Teme, ¡¿tú te has visto? ¡Estabas temblando! ¡No estabas bien! - por supuesto, Naruto vacilando a su viejo compañero de equipo, y él sin alejarse de Sakura ni para pegarle. Ahora era una escena bastante normal, pero habría sido bastante raro si se lo hubieran dicho unos cuantos años atrás. Sakura sonría con ternura y besa la mandíbula de Sasuke, y Kakashi-sensei le ve relajarse visiblemente. Sonríe de nuevo mientras ellos se besan suavemente en los labios un segundo, y entonces ella se gira hacia la casi olvidada cámara -

- ¡Vamos a revisar las fotos, Sasuke-kun! - Sasuke sonríe y asiente, algo ruborizado -

Kakashi-sensei les deja ir, mano en mano y Naruto en sus talones. Sakura ríe y da saltitos de felicidad mientras mira las fotos y entonces agita su brazo, llamándole para que las vea también.

Así que él la complace y va a su lado, rodeando a Naruto, y mira la pequeña pantalla. Y la imagen que ve convierte su frío corazón en una nube derretida. Mira a otro lado, casi en lágrimas. Kakashi, te estás haciendo viejo, se dice a sí mismo. Naruto le mira, y le abraza, riéndose, y Sakura sale de los brazos de Sasuke para abrazarle también. Incluso Sasuke hace algo extraño: rodea a Naruto y Sakura, y pone su espalda contra la de su sensei, como para cubrirle en batalla.

Entonces, la solitaria lágrima de había estado intentando contener tan insistentemente se escapa de su ojo descubierto. Sakura es quien la atrapa, sonriendo. Entonces, despacio, muy, muy despacio, alza la mano hacia su rostro, pero no hacia su máscara, sino hacia su protector, en su frente... Le deja enderezarlo y abre su ojo de sharingan, pero ella no mira hacia otro lado. Naruto sí, por un instante, pero Kakashi-sensei sabe que ella está acostumbrada, habiendo visto cómo le pedía a Sasuke que se lo enseñara más de una vez. Oye a Sasuke sonreír sonoramente.

- Sakura... Estás loca – le oye murmurar. Naruto ríe -

- Pero me gusta... Y es la forma de decir que confío en él. No va a atacarme, ya lo sabes – Kakashi-sensei se siente tocado en el fondo de su corazón, y sonríe bajo su máscara. La abraza, como a una hija, y ella le deja hacer – Kakashi-sensei... Sólo para que lo sepas... Vamos a hacer una copia para ti – él asiente -

- Gracias, Sakura. Aprecio el gesto. Muy simbólico.

- Fue idea de Sasuke-kun, aunque él lo va a negar – Kakashi-sensei sonríe de nuevo -

- Gracias, Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Ohhh, Kakashi-sensei, ¡no lo ha negado! Eres mi ídolo – le dice ella, riendo, y Sasuke se mueve para verla a la cara -

- Hey, para ya, ¿no?

- ¿Mm? ¿Y qué gano si lo hago?

- Hn. Molestia... - ella suelta una risita y susurra algo en su oído, haciéndole ruborizarse aún más – Hn. Está bien.

- ¡Sip! - libera a Kakashi-sensei y empuja a Sasuke a un lado, besándole con fuerza por un segundo, y luego se aleja bailando, haciendo círculos sobre sí misma. Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa, aún algo colorado, pero feliz más que otra cosa. Naruto hace un puchero -

- Hey, Kakashi-sensei... con tu sharingan, ¿no has leído sus labios? - el sensei sonríe -

- Sí, lo he hecho – le asegura – Pero la cosa es, confío en ellos tanto como ellos confían en mí... Así que no voy a ser cotilla, Naruto.

- ¡Sensei! - la pareja se relaja, y Naruto acentúa su puchero aún más, pero no cede. Es privado. La vida sexual de sus compañeros de equipo no es nada que a Naruto le deba importar -

El equipo vuelve a su rutina entonces, entrenamiento para los chicos, supervisarlo para el sensei y Sakura. Está todo tan bien, tan pacífico incluso. Kakashi-sensei se siente feliz, realmente feliz. Por un instante, olvida a su antiguo equipo y se centra en el actual.

Ha pasado un día entero desde que las fotos se tomaron. Kakashi-sensei aún se siente tocado por su gesto, y espera impaciente su copia. Entonces llega a casa y encuentra un sobre en su buzón. Su corazón se para un instante, y lo abre con rapidez. Pero no, no son malas noticias. Suspira, aliviado, y saca la foto tamaño folio de dentro del sobre. Sonríe ampliamente bajo su máscara mientras entra en su casa. Se para en la entrada del baño, mirando su imagen. Su cabello gris, su único ojo, su máscara... Son cosas que mantiene ahí para mantener a la gente alejada de él, pero aún así... Ellos eran muy pequeños para entenderlo cuando se conocieron. Estaban asustados de él, un poco, al principio, sintiéndose afrontados. Pero cuando él mostró compasión por primera vez. Cuando él mostró buenas intenciones por primera vez. Entonces, ellos confiaron en él completamente, pusieron sus vidas en sus manos...

Mira la foto de nuevo. Su único ojo, una de las cosas más importantes en su apariencia. El ojo de sharingan era algo que no le gustaba exhibir. Pero aún así lo habían entendido...

Y ahora, lejos de sentirse repelidos por su extraña apariencia, ellos intentaban imitarla... Y es por eso por lo que los quiere tanto.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso fue todo. La foto que tomó el Equipo Siete, por si alguien quiere verla, es la que está como carátula de esta historia.

Simplemente, la vi un día en internet y se me ocurrió esta historia (:

En muchas historias, presentan al Equipo Siete como sólo ellos, y eso no me gusta, en verdad, porque a pesar de que ellos son los más importantes en la historia, Kakashi-sensei siempre será un personaje importante para nuestros protagonistas, y merece un poco de atención! (:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

Saludos

isacullen-timeguardian


End file.
